The present invention relates to a high temperature heating technique for food, and particularly to a novel invention which can produce a high temperature of up to 250.degree. C., can reduce food heating time, can diminish the residual bacteria in food by such high temperature, yet can also get rid of environmental contamination and allow the users to eat safely.
During these times, the quality of life has been gradually increasing, and the lives of people have been getting busier with the free time seeming to be always inadequate. There have been fast foods, quick lunches, etc. for resolving the time problem. Also there has been a lot of automatic heated foods suitable for take out, such foods being capable of being automatically heatable so as to be hot and edible when they are eaten. All of these can suit people's convenience. However, the automatically heated foods available in the market have too long of a heating time (from several minutes to about 10 minutes in order to get the predetermined temperature). For example, for 50 g quicklime plus 10 cc normal water (50 g CaO 10 cc H.sub.2 O), it takes 3 minutes to get the predetermined temperature. Yet the temperature thereof is not very high (from more than 80.degree. C. to about 200.degree. C.). For example, for 50 g quicklime plus about 8 cc distilled water plus about 0.3 g salt (50 g CaO(s), about 8 cc H.sub.2 O (1), and about 0.3 g Nacl (s)), the temperature thereof rises to only 200.degree. C. Besides, the prior art containers have only one pressing pin provided on a heater lid, so that when the pressing pin pierces the water bag, water in the bag can flow out only from a small hole. The result is that the heat reaction therefrom can not proceed rapidly and the heating effect is hence reduced. (See FIGS. 1 and 2.) Consequently, the whole heating effect is bad. Also, if the foods are kept at a high temperature for quite a long time, they will degenerate (like in the case of hot beverages in a vending machine). The consumers thereof are subject to injury after eating them. Further, the reaction products of the chemical heating reaction are not all absorbable by Nature, and they may include toxic materials, so as to contaminate the environment.